The present invention relates to an improved clutch-brake assembly which is utilized to transmit force to rotate a shaft and to transmit force to retain the shaft against rotation.
Known clutch-brake assemblies have previously been connected with a shaft to control power transmission. These known clutch-brake assemblies have been utilized in association with can-making machines, press drives, and shear drives, as well as other machines. Known clutch-brake assemblies are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,046,593; 5,257,684; 5,577,581; and 6,637,568.
When machines have different operating characteristics, the force transmitting capability of a clutch-brake assembly must correspond to the operating characteristics of the machine with which the clutch-brake assembly is utilized. Thus, a first machine may require the transmission of relatively large forces to rotate a shaft and to retain the shaft against rotation. Another machine may require smaller forces to rotate the shaft and retain the shaft against rotation.
It has been observed with another manufacturer's clutch brake assembly that as the friction material wears down completely the brake in that assembly will not function to stop the press which can result in serious injury to the operator. In contrast, the clutch-brake assembly of the instant invention will function in the braking mode even when all of the friction material is completely worn down.
Unlike those clutch-brake assemblies, the clutch-brake assembly of the present invention provides additional safety features as will be further described herein.